Dictateur de mon coeur
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Scorpius et Rose... Tout les opposent. Les gens. Leurs parents. Et pourtant... Et si pour une fois la lionne et le serpent osaient ? SM/RW
1. Chapter 1: Il y a l'amour

**Genre: Romance et Family **

**Pairing: Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy.**

**Disclamer: Je me mets à genoux devant la grande génialissime JK Rowling **

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour bonjour! Et oui, ce qui lisent mes fics ont de la lecture en ce moment! J'ai pleins de tas d'idées lol Et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic sur le couple Rose Scorpius Ce qui est étrange parceque ça a l'air d'être un couple sacrement interessant! Un peu un DRagoMione en plus probable C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit un OS sur ce couple (Un jeu trop dangereux), et que je me met à une vraie fic... Elle ne va pas être très longue, peut être une dizaines de chapitres Peut être un peu plus longs que celui là quand meme mais bon. c'est une petite fic! Enfin bref! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Que ceux qui lisent 'Pour lui nous nous aimerons' se rassurent, elle reste ma priorité! Donc je posterai q'un chapitre par semaine pour celle là ! Sauf cette semaine peutêtre un peu plus tard parceque je suis un peu en pleine période de bac xD Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour mon petit blabla d'auteur!**

**Ah si! _BONNE LECTURE!!_ (et un petit REVIEW à la fin n'est pas de refus XD)**

**_Dictateur de mon cœur_**

_Kitty See Malefoy_

_Chapitre 1: Il y a l'amour. Et puis il y a la vie, son ennemie._

« Rose Molly Jean Weasley! »

La concernée claqua la porte de sa chambre tellement fort que tout les vêtements accrochés y tombèrent. En bas, elle entendait toujours son père qui s'énervait, et sa mère essayant de le résonner. Elle enleva rapidement sa jupe: cause de tout ses problèmes! Selon son père, elle était trop courte, comme son t-shirt. Elle se rapprocha de son miroir sur pied et essuya le maquillage qu'elle avait posé sur ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Les yeux de son père. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et son frère rentra.

« Rosie, papa est en train de nous faire une attaque!

- C'est son problème! » grogna l'adolescente.

Elle se tourna vers son petit frère de 15 ans. Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle était brune, lui roux, elle avait les yeux bleu, lui marron… Elle n'avait rien d'une élève assidue contrairement à lui. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père, lui à sa mère.

« Pour une fois, je trouve qu'il a pas tord!

- Je te demande pardon ?

- La moitié de mes copains sont raides dingues amoureux de toi! T'as pas besoin de mettre des trucs aussi courts pour plaire… »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Tu sais Hugo, c'est pour ça que tu finiras seul au fond d'une cave. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter! »

Elle enfila un pantalon taille basse, détacha sa masse de boucles brunes au reflets roux qui tombèrent sur ses épaules. Même lui ne put s'empêcher de la trouvé belle. Sa sœur était d'une perfection absolue. Il se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas été adopté. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu procréer une telle créature. C'Est-ce qu'il se dit en la regardant se rhabiller.

Elle prit sa malle qu'elle avait refermé d'un coup sec et descendit suivit par Hugo qui prit lui aussi son bagage.

Ils les déposèrent dans la cuisine où Ronald Weasley et Hermione -anciennement Granger - discutaient. Ron leva les yeux vers son ainé. Apparemment, il était toujours en colère contre elle, mais se permit tout de même une réflexion.

« Ah, c'est tout de même mieux avec un peu de tissus! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à ses enfants.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Tu as ton badge ? »

Une pointe de fierté s'insinua dans la voix de l'ancienne Lionne. Hugo cacha son sourire et prit un cookie dans le bocal à gâteaux.

« Oui, maman, j'ai pris mon badge de préfete en chef!

- Tu sais ce que je t'ai dis?

- Oui, maman! Je dois montrer l'exemple, ne pas faire de bêtises, être juste avec tout le monde… Sérieusement, tu as passé deux semaines à m'en parler! Je sais! »

Hermione poussa un soupire d'où suinté de la fierté. Ron grogna.

« Tu vois, Rosie avec de tels vêtements, tu n'aurais jamais pu imposer le respect. »

Sa fille lui répondit par un gémissement exaspéré.

Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute ne se déclanche entre le père et l'adolescente, Hermione intervint.

« On va être en retard! Allons y! »

Hugo lança un cookie à sa sœur.

« C'est vrai, en plus! Imagines que notre préfet en chef arrive en retard le premier jour! Ça donnerait une mauvaise image! »

Rose lui tira la langue, et prit son sac à dos, le balançant sur son épaule.

Dans la voiture, personne ne parla, Ron et Rose se boudant encore, et Hermione et Hugo n'osant pas interrompre leur combat silencieux. Ils arrivèrent à King Cross avec une quart d'heure d'avance et traversèrent le passage de la voix 9 ¾ sans encombre (après que Ron ai raconté pour la millième fois comment en 2ème année le passage n'avait pas voulu s'ouvrir pour eux).

Dès leur arrivée sur le quai, quatre personnes arrivèrent vers eux en courant presque.

« Rose! » hurla Lily en courant vers elle et en la serrant dans ses bras.

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley Potter serrèrent Ron et Hermione dans leurs bras, alors qu'Albus et Hugo s'étaient mis à parler de la coupe du monde de Quidditch à laquelle ils étaient allés avec leurs pères quelques semaines plus tôt.

Lily attira sa meilleure amie dans un coin, l'éloignant des oreilles indiscrètes de leurs pères respectifs.

« Devines ce que j'ai entendu en venant?

- Quoi ?

- Qui est le second préfet en chef ? »

L'adolescente semblait à la limite de l'hystérie. La jeune fille de 15 ans avait toujours été d'une nature plutôt extrême, ce qu'elle n'avait hérité d'aucun de ses parents, mais plutôt de sa grand-mère maternel. Rose soupira.

« J'en sais rien, Ly… Paul Thomas? »

Le fils de Dean Thomas et de Luna Lovegood était l'un des garçon de leur année les plus attirant. Lily sauta de joie.

« Non! Mieux!

- Lily accouches, tout le monde nous regarde. »

La jeune griffondor rejeta sa masse de cheveux roux en arrière et comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire que Dieu était parmi eux, annonça.

« Scorpius Malefoy! »

Rose rougit d'un coup alors que ses parents la rejoignaient.

« Et bien, Rose, on ne dit pas bonjour à son parrain préféré? » demanda Harry à posant un baiser sur son front.

Rose prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle paraissait très excitée, et un peu impatiente désormais.

« Comment ça Malefoy est le préfet en chef?

- Bah… Il y en a deux. Un garçon et une fille, de deux maisons différentes.

- Mais pourquoi Malefoy? » Hurla Rose.

Ron sembla oublié toute la dispute qu'il avait eut avec sa fille et la soutenu.

« On devrait allé voir McGo pour lui dire de changer de préfet! Il va en profité ce serpent pour … »

Il perçut le regard alarmé de sa femme, et celui rieur de son meilleur ami. Mais de plus immédiate importance, il entendit une voix lente et froide.

« Que pourrait faire mon fils pour profité de ta fille, Weasley? »

Ron se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malefoy. Derrière l'ancien Prince des Serpentard, le nouveau arborait un sourire éclatant. Hermione attrapa mécaniquement la main de son époux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait resté calme. Lily regarda Scorpius en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, apparemment pas insensible au charme Malefoyien du jeune homme.

En effet, Scorpius Malefoy, malgré ses défauts (et Rose savait qu'il en avait pas mal) possédait un physique très avantageux. Il était très grand et mince, possédant tout de même une musculature certaine. Ses cheveux d'un blond cuivrés fins et raides tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux azurs. Son nez était parfaitement droit, excepté une petite bosse sur l'arrête à cause d'un cognard que lui avait envoyé James Potter quelques années auparavant. Ses lèvres, à l'instar de tout ses traits étaient d'une perfection absolu, fine et d'une couleur pêche très soutenu.

Il lui accorda un sourire charmeur et elle baissa les yeux. Pas question de montrer son trouble en public.

Voyant que Ron ne répondait pas, Malefoy père tourna la tête vers son unique enfant, et d'une voix froide lui fit ses adieux.

« J'ai une réunion, je dois y allé. Tu ne viens pas à Noel?

- Non, le bal. Dit il simplement.

- Bien. On se verra donc en juin. Au revoir.

- Père. »

Drago se regarda un peu Rose, la jaugeant manifestement, et avec un sourire pervers.

« Amuses toi bien, Scorpius. » dit il sans quitté l'adolescente des yeux.

Scorpius leva les yeux aux ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rose.

« Compte sur moi » , dit il tout de même.

Drago s'en alla doucement, et Scorpius accorda un sourire à Rose.

« On se voit dans notre compartiment.

- On? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es vraiment au courant de rien toi! Tout les deux, nous partageons un compartiment. McGonagalle veut nous parler. Et au cas où tu le sais pas… C'est presque décevant pour la fille d'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'être aussi ignorante… Au cas où tu ne sais pas donc ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous partagerons cette année. »

Il avait finit sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible, lui fit un clin d'œil et monta dans le train. Ron et Harry l'insultèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Rose, de plus en plus rouge demande:

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Qu'Est-ce qu'on va partager d'autre ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien.

- Il a dit ça pour te faire peur, Rosie. » Déclara Ron pour la rassurer.

Elle espéra que les paroles de réconfort de son père n'étaient pas vides de sens.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à ses parents et à son oncle à sa tante, elle monta dans le train, cherchant le soit disant 'compartiment des préfets'. Après un bon quart d'heure, elle se dirigea vers l'avant du train pour demander au contrôleur si il ne savait pas où se situé ce fameux compartiment. Mais en chemin, elle tomba sur Malefoy qui était négligemment accosté au mur du couloir. Une brune de 5ème année se collait avidement à lui, sa main glissant très bas. Rose blêmit violement et s'approcha du couple.

« Malefoy, notre compartiment est où ? »

Scorpius se détacha de la jeune brunette et lui fit signe de dégager. L'adolescente rougit, et s'en alla, jetant un regard mauvais à Rose.

Scorpius lui sourit et lui désigna la porte sur laquelle il était appuyé.

« Mc Go n'est pas encore là. On rentre? » proposa-t-il.

Il était plutôt poli, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Il passa devant, et lui ouvrit la porte, portant leurs sacs à l'intérieur et les rangeant dans les filets à bagage. Il ferma la porte quand elle fut rentré. Elle sourit. Il sourit, et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle se colla contre le mur de la cabine et passa sensuellement sa langue contre sa lèvre. Il ne se retint pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa rapidement, la plaquant d'avantage contre le mur. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, l'invitant à se rapprocher d'avantage. Il passa sa main sur sa hanche, l'autre caressa ses cheveux avec une tendresse infini.

Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, ils se lancèrent un sourire ravageur, puis en même temps:

« Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

**Note de Moi: Avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas là ! lol Vous pensiez tous que ça serait une enième couple préfets qui se détestent et tombent amoureux à force d'être ensembles... Et bien non!! XD **

**Bref, vous verrez bien... Ce qui se passera J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 2 Bref, un petit review si vous passez par là! please que ce soit pour me dire que c'est bien ou que c'est super naze et que j'écris comme une enfin dites le plus poliment quand meme xD **

**Kitty See Malefoy**

_Pour communiquez avec moi, mon adresse MSN et mon adresse de blog (de fics) sur la page de présentation_


	2. Chapter 2: L'absence

**_Dictateur de mon cœur_**

_Kitty See Malefoy_

_Chapitre 1: L'absence diminue les médiocres passions, et augmente les grandes, comme le vent éteint les bougies, et allume le feu._

Après quelques rapides baisers, ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes et discutèrent un peu en attendant l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagalle. Celle-ci ne tarda pas et entra, le sourire au lèvre.

« Miss Weasley, Mr Malefoy.

- Professeur. Dirent les deux élèves en même temps.

- Très bien, vous savez tout les deux pourquoi vous êtes là. Je voulais vous expliquez vos devoirs de préfets en chef. Ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant. Très bien, vous garder les mêmes pouvoir qu'en tant que préfets: c'est-à-dire ajouter ou enlever des points aux maisons et aux élèves… Sans bien sur en profiter. Et vous devez essayer de régler les conflits, soutenir le plus d'élèves possibles… Bref, comme avant. Vous avez désormais droit à un couvre feu plus tardif. Minuit. Ensuite, vous devrez surveillé le château à certaines heures la nuit. Pour aider notre concierge. »

D'un ton suffisant, Scorpius l'interrompit

« Mais, il n'est pas payer pour ça?

- Si, Scorpius mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'empêcher de dormir! »répliqua le professeur.

Rose sourit en voyant le sourire sarcastique de Scorpius s'évaporer. Le professeur continua donc.

« Ensuite, comme vous le savez vous aurez quelques privilèges. Celui de vos appartements déjà.

- Nos appartements? Répéta Rose.

- Oui Rose, Scorpius et vous partagerez un appartement cette année. »

Scorpius adressa un sourire charmeur à Rose qui rougit instantanément, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

« Il n'est pas besoin de précisez que toute infraction au règlement concernant les rapports physiques entre élèves sera sévèrement puni. (les deux adolescents acquiescèrent). Vous aurez chacun une chambre, une salle commune et une salle de bain commune également. Vous comprendrez rapidement que vous ne serez pas entièrement libres. Vous serez constamment surveillé. Il est donc inutile que vous rameniez des personnes autres dans vos chambres. Pour ce qui est du reste, je vous en parlerez en temps voulu. »

Elle leur accorda un sourire un peu sec et les salua en sortant.

Scorpius poussa un soupir, et desserra son nœud de cravate en étendant ses jambes sur la banquette face à lui où Rose était assise. Elle le regarda faire, le sourire aux lèvres, quittant sa posture guindée et son air aristo pour devenir plus normal. Elle se leva et le jaugea du regard.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air angélique qui ne la trompait plus.

- Ta réflexion sur Rusard. »

Il haussa les épaules et sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Elle la lui prit des mains.

« Je n'aime pas que tu fumes. Et je n'aime pas tes réflexions sur les gens tout simplement parce qu'ils ont un statut social moins important que le tien. «

Il l'observa s'énervé, son petit air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout lui faisait froncé le nez. Il sourit, charmé cette fois.

« Premièrement: tout le monde a un statut social moins important que le mien. Deuxièmement: tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'aime pas ce vieux pervers… »

Elle éclata de rire quand sa mine se renfrogna.

« Allez mon ange… Ne boude pas. Je suis sur qu'il ne nous matait pas! »

En effet, un soir où ils s'étaient tout deux échappé de leurs dortoirs pour se retrouvé, Rusard les avait surpris dans une situation très inconfortable. Le jeune serpentard lui avait courut après, Rose jurant tout les dieux qu'il n'avait sûrement rien vu. Mais contrairement à Scorpius, elle n'avait pas vraiment vu le concierge qui pantalon baissé faisait de drôles de mouvements sous sa cape. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire pour ne pas la gêné. Il tendit la main, qu'elle prit sans y réfléchir et il l'attira vers lui.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi? » susurra-t-il en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

Elle ne retint pas un gémissement quand la main du jeune homme passa sur sa poitrine.

« Scorpius… on ne devrait pas. Pas là. Et puis, c'était qui cette nunuche qui te collait ?

- Zabini me demandait pourquoi je ne draguai plus personne… il était étonné, alors bon…

- Elle te plaisait ?

- Non. Je n'aime que toi!»

Il l'embrassa avec une ardeur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Et bien… Mr Malefoy, que vous arrive t-il ?

- Je t'ai bien dit que tu m'avais manqué, non ? »

Elle grogna un peu.

« Je t'ai manqué juste pour ça? »

Il sourit, écartant du bout des doigts quelques boucles brunes du visage de la jeune fille.

« En partie. Je dois t'avouer que c'est la première fois que je passe tant de temps sans … enfin tu vois.

- Sérieux? Pouffa-t-elle, avant d'ajouté faussement compatissante. Je suis désolée, comment as-tu survécu ? »

Il éclata de rire, puis un montrant sa main annonça.

« J'avais un ami! »

Elle fit une mine dégoûtée, intérieurement heureuse qu'il en soit arrivé à ça pour ne pas la tromper. Elle fit glissé sa main contre sa braguette.

« Nous aurons toute l'année pour faire ce que tu souhaiteras.

- Tu sais qu'on sera surveillé? Demanda-t-il dans une parfaite imitation de leur directrice.

- Et depuis quand n'aimez vous pas le danger, Mr Malefoy?

- Depuis que le danger te concerne aussi. » Dit il simplement, en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste très protecteur.

Elle glissa sa main sous son t-shirt, et il poussa un soupire tout en allumant sa cigarette qu'il avait récupéré. Elle le laissa faire, sans protesté. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de la main de la griffondor sur ses muscles et tirant sur sa cigarette. Le plaisir du tabac et la plus belle fille du monde rien que pour lui. Il aurait pu mourir tout de suite. Il gémit en sentant ses lèvres se posé sur son cou, mordant sa peau. Son doigt glissant sur son torse, traçant des dessins imaginaires, descendant de plus en plus bas et frôlant la frontière de son pantalon. Il grogna un peu quand elle caressa sa braguette, elle sentait très bien que le jeune homme était déjà très excité.

« Scorpius?

- Mmh?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. »

Il répondait instantanément maintenant, après avoir eut autant de mal à le lui dire quelques mois auparavant. Il lâcha sa cigarette, près à se plonger dans un endroit que même la drogue magique ne pouvait lui faire atteindre: le septième ciel.

O0°0O

Derrière son bureau, MacGonagalle éteignit l'écran magique d'un coup de baguette, estimant en avoir bien assez vu. Derrière elle, le portrait de Dumbledore riait un peu.

« Une Weasley et un Malefoy! C'est sûrement le plus beau couple que je n'ai jamais vu se former dans cette école!

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Albus. Ce jeune homme est.. Et Rose est une très gentille jeune fille. Peut être un peu légère parfois, et se moquant complètement de ce que les gens pensent mais…

- Elle n'en a que faire des préjugés et c'est une grande qualité, surtout pour les enfants ayant de tels parents. Je suis plutôt fier d'elle.

- Elle sort avec ce Scorpius Malefoy, et vous êtes fier? »

Dumbledore posa ses mains sur son menton, ce qui donna l'étrange impression qu'il était appuyé sur les rebords de son tableau, et sembla réfléchir.

« Je crois que ce Scorpius ressemble plus à son père qu'à son grand père, à la seule différence qu'il aura le courage de s'éloigné de sa famille si la situation le demande.

- Vous croyez ?

- Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler au choipeau ces derniers temps… Il m'a avouer avoir longuement hésité entre serpentard et griffondor pour ces deux jeunes gens… Il a finalement choisit de suivre leur nom. En tout cas, je suis pressé de voir ce qui va leur arrivé. » conclut il avec un sourire.

Le professeur MacGonagalle se tourna brusquement vers lui, et lui lança un regard sévère comme à un enfant qu'on gronde.

« Albus, vous m'avez demander de les prendre tout les deux comme préfets en chef pour qu'ils puissent se voir plus souvent et avoir des relations? »

Dumbledore sourit, et répliqua:

« Minerva, je crois qu'il est temps que tout le monde arrête de se faire des petites guerres entre maisons, ou entre clans… La liaison du prince des serpents et de la plus populaire des lionne devrait provoquer quelques événements très intéressants cette année. »

Minerva leva les yeux aux ciel, se demandant pour la millième fois qu'Est-ce que son directeur avait inventé!

O0°0O

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Demanda Hugo à sa grande sœur en la voyant descendre du train pour diriger les premières années vers les barques et vers Hagrid.

- C'était… ça allé! Dit elle, en souriant mentalement.

- Il a pas essayé de te faire du mal, hein ? » demanda Albus, toujours aussi protecteur envers elle.

Il était le plus vieux des quatre amis -de quelques mois par rapport à Rose- et se sentait toujours le devoir de s'occuper d'eux, comme James l'avait fait les années passés. Rose hocha négativement la tête. Elle était encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle avait eut les retrouvailles qu'elle avait espéré tout l'été. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau, ce que remarqua Lily.

« T'as couru un cent mètres, ou quoi ?

- Les premières années! Suivez Hagrid, s'il vous plais!cria-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa famille: Quoi? Pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air tout essoufflé! Commenta Albus.

- Et tu transpires! Ajouta Hugo.

- Pas du tout.

- T'es sure qu'il n'a pas essayé de te faire du mal, Rosie?

- Certaine, Al! Allez, on y va! »

Les trois 'cousins' ne posèrent plus de questions à Rose jusqu'à ce qu'elle ci en s'asseyant dans la grande salle annonce:

« En fait, je partage mon dortoir avec lui, cette année.

- Comme James avec Lyra, y a deux ans?

- Oui! J'avais oublié! »

Lily éclata de rire.

« Comment as-tu fais pour oublier ça ? Il sort avec Lyra depuis deux ans. D'ailleurs, maman pense qu'ils vont se fiancés bientôt, dès que James aura assez d'argent pour lui acheter une bague. Donc dès qu'il aura son boulot au ministère. Papa trouve que c'est du n'importe quoi.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il aimait bien Lyra.

- Bah, oui… Mais lui a attendu près de 10ans pour demander maman en mariage, alors… Il a peur que James regrette. En attendant… qui sait peut-être que toi et Malefoy allaient tomber amoureux et vous mariez! »

Ils se mirent tous à rire, même Rose dont le rire sonna néanmoins un peu faux.

Le professeur MacGonagalle les conduisit à leur appartement. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un couple enlacé. Le professeur sourit.

« C'est étrange. En général, quand les personnes ne s'entendent pas, eux non plus. »

Rose et Scorpius furent étrangement attirés par leurs pieds. Le professeur fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

« Le mot de passe est un proverbe, pas un mot. Il vous faut plus de sécurité. Et donc plus de mémoire. Essayez de ne pas trop souvent le changer, car la plupart du temps, c'est eux qui l'oublient (elle montra le couple) trop occupés à s'embrasser ou à se disputer. _Il y a l'amour et il y a la vie, son ennemi._ C'est bon, vous vous en rappellerez?

- Oui, professeur. »

Le passage s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent. Le professeur resta à l'extérieur et leur adressa un 'bonne nuit' avant de s'en allé. Le passage se referma sur eux.

Sans attendre une seconde, Rose se serra contre Scorpius et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Je vais me doucher. » dit elle d'une voix sensuelle en se séparant de lui.

Il fit la grimace, voulant passé tout son temps avec elle maintenant qu'il le pouvait. Elle rit en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« J'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir avec moi… »

**Note de l'auteur: Voili vooulou, le chapitre 2! j'espère que ça vous plais toujours! Et merci pour tout ces supers reviews du chapitre précédent! ça m'a trop fait plaisir! J'espère en avaoir autant dans celui là, et ceux d'après... **

**_BiZbIz _**

**_Kitty_**


	3. Chapter 3: La vérité

**_Dictateur de mon cœur_**

_Kitty See Malefoy_

_Chapitre 3: Si la vérité fait mal, alors vivons dans la douleur plutôt que dans les chimères._

« Rose ?

- Quoi ? »

Lily posa sa plume sur le morceaux de parchemin qu'elle écrivait pour le professeur Londubat sur les mandragores pour dévisager sa cousine.

« Tu es un peu bizarre depuis quelques semaines. Enfin, t'étais déjà bizarre avant mais là, c'est de pire en pire. »

Rose lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé et Rose comprenait exactement ce que sa petite cousine voulait dire. Elle passait tout son temps avec Scorpius, chaque minutes de libre. Lily ne la voyait plus beaucoup, et elle avec dut la forcer à bien vouloir faire ses devoirs avec elle. Mais bon… Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle devait choisir.

« Alors ? Racontes!

- Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est l'année des ASPIC. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

- Moi je crois plutôt que tu es amoureuse. »

Rose éclata de rire.

« Mais bien sur! »

Elle avait tellement menti depuis un an- depuis qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius- que ça venait tout seul désormais.

Toutefois Lily restait la fille de Harry Potter, et par conséquent elle suivait toujours ce que son cœur lui disait car ce dernier menait presque toujours à la bonne direction.

« Tu me mens, Rose Molly Jean Weasley! Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que tu lis la même phrase depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

Lily baissa son buste vers elle, se penchant sur la table, et d'un ton très secret lui chuchota.

« Toi tu es amoureuse de Malefoy. »

Rose baissa les yeux, et se remit à écrire.

Lily était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, et lui racontait toujours tout. Et son histoire avec Scorpius était sans aucun doute la chose la plus importante qui lui arrivait depuis sa naissance (au moins!).

Néanmoins elle ne pouvait raconter cette partie de sa vie sans en informer la personne la plus concernée.

Sans répondre donc, elle se releva et ramassa ses affaires avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Lily poussa un long soupire en se rasseyant convenablement sous le regard perçant de la bibliothécaire. Hugo et Albus quittèrent enfin l'allée où ils étaient réfugiés tout le temps de la conversation et s'assyirent avec elle.

« Alors ? Demandèrent ils en cœur.

- Elle n'a rien dit. Rien dit du tout. Grogna Lily. Mais je suis sure qu'elle nous cache quelque chose!

- Et d'après toi, Malefoy fait partie de ce qu'elle nous cache ? Demanda Hugo.

- Partie intégrante même. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une courte minute, puis Albus maugréa:

« C'est un peu bizarre, non ? Je veux dire d'imaginer Rose et ce serpent.

- C'est sur. Bon comment on va faire si elle ne veut rien nous dire ? »

Les lèvres d'Hugo s'étirèrent en un large sourire puis il s'écria.

« Je crois que j'ai un plan.

- Un plan ?

- Oui, un plan made in Weasley. »

O0°0O

Rose entra rapidement dans sa salle commune où Scorpius faisait ses devoirs avec un ami à lui: David Lorens, un serpentard. La seule personne extérieur à être au courant, pour les avoir surpris dans la même position que Rusard.

« Salut, les garçons. »

Scorpius leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis fit la bise à David.

« Je peux te parler, Scorpius ? »

Il acquiesça, et David ramassa ses affaires, sentant qu'il était de trop.

« On se voit plus tard. »

Ils le regardèrent sortir, puis elle s'assit sur les genoux de son amoureux.

« Alors, que ce passe t-il ? Chuchota Scorpius à son oreille.

- Devine. »

Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien bleu d'eau, et l'embrassa.

« Ils se doutent de quelque chose ?

- Oui; enfin, Lily. Mais je suppose qu'ils sont tous dans le coup.

- Tu veux leur dire ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en passant ses mains dans la nuque de son amant. Il paraissait soucieux.

« Tu sais qu'il y aura bientôt une sortie à Prè-au-lard.

- Oui.

- Et si ils sont au courant, ils ne pourront peut être pas tenir leur langue devant vos parents… Je veux dire, quand vous vous ferez votre déjeuner familial!

- Oui… »

Elle grimaça, gênée ce qu'il penserait quand elle lui dirait ce qu'elle ressent. Il la serra un peu plus fort et susurra à son oreille.

« Allez, mon ange, dis moi…

- Promets moi de ne pas te moquer de moi. D'accord?

- Je te jure. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je voudrai le dire à toute ma famille. »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle à lier.

« Tu vas bien? Parce que je crois t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais prévenir tes parents?

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle.

- Mais… Je… Pourquoi ? »

Il était un peu énervé, elle le sentait. Elle se releva de ses genoux pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'avait abandonné David.

« Je… Tu n'as pas d'excellentes relations avec ta famille, je le sais mais…

- Je vois pas le rapport! Ronchonna-t-il.

- Et bien, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais j'aime ma famille. Même mon père qui a vraiment un caractère horrible, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de tous les aimer. Et ça me fait du mal de leur mentir. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important que toi… Je veux dire que je t'aime et que je les aime aussi. Alors… j'ai besoin de leur dire. »

Elle tremblait un peu, impatiente de connaître son avis. Car elle le savait très bien, si il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette sa famille au courant, elle ne le ferait pas.

Il sentait qu'elle craignait sa réaction. Et plus que tout il voulait la rassuré, et lui faire plaisir. Pourtant, il aimait bien cette histoire secrète qu'il vivait avec elle. Mais il l'aimait encore plus elle, alors…

« D'accord. Tu peux leur dire. Enfin, déjà préviens tes cousins et ton frère. On verra si tu peux le dire à tes parents en fonction de leur réaction. D'accord? »

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça.

« Merci! Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Sinon je crois que je ne voudrai pas que tu le dises à tes parents.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que ton père va certainement me tuer. »

Elle éclata de rire.

O0°0O

Hugo et Albus suivaient Scorpius à travers les couloirs. Hugo se cachait derrière les murs sous les regard moqueur d'Albus.

« A quoi tu joues, Hugo ? Il ne nous a pas vu, alors arrête de te prendre pour James Bond, ok? »

Hugo lui tira la langue en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Ils regardèrent la silhouette de Scorpius disparaître dans une salle.

« On y va! » s'écria Hugo en filant dans le couloir.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, et le suivit à petits pas.

Lily filait sa cousine avec la finesse qui montrait l'habitude. Elle avait tant suivit son grand frère James dans ses plans foireux qu'elle était une professionnelle de la filature. Elle vu Rose entré dans une salle de classe, sans doute vide à l'heure qu'il était. Elle s'arrêta aux croisements des couloirs, et sourit en voyant Scorpius entrait peu après.

Après quelques secondes, son frère et son cousin débarquèrent (l'un marchant très vite, l'autre très lentement).

« Alors ? Elle est là dedans aussi ? Souffla Hugo.

- Oui. »

Albus, le plus courageux des trois s'était déjà rapproché de la porte.

« On y va ? »

Lily acquiesça, impatiente et Albus baissa la poignet rapidement et poussa la porte.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et grogna.

« Et bah merde. »

Lily et Hugo se ruèrent derrière lui.

Sur le bureau, Rose était assise, Scorpius face à elle et l'embrassait passionnément. Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué que trois personnes les observaient, légèrement choqués, et rougissant. Puis Albus se racla la gorge.

Scorpius se retourna brusquement, sa baguette à la main. Lily sursauta. Rose regarda les trois intrus, sans vraiment réalisé qu'ils étaient là. Scorpius se retourna vers elle, puis baissa sa baguette. Apparemment, aucun des Weasley ou Potter n'avait l'intention de réagir, alors il se décida enfin à prendre les choses en main.

« Potter, ferme la porte, s'il te plait. »

C'est Lily qui s'en chargea étant donné que son frère n'avait aucune réaction. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, se jetant des coups d'œil embarrassés. Puis Rose chuchota d'une voix tremblotante.

« J'avais l'intention de vous le dire. »

Hugo émit un grognement bizarre, et Lily le fusilla du regard.

« Elle n'a pas d'explication à nous donner, Hugo. C'est sa vie. »

Rose la remercia avec un sourire. Puis Albus, toujours aussi sérieux demanda en regardant Scorpius.

« Comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ? »

Scorpius et Rose se consultèrent d'un coup d'œil, puis la jeune fille proposa

« Tu peux raconter. »

Il acquiesça. Lily, Hugo et Albus s'installèrent sur les tables. Puis le blond commença.

« En fait, ça commence plutôt mal. J'avais fait un pari stupide avec Zabini.

- Un pari ?

- Oui. Réussir à mettre Rose dans mon lit. Souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Ouah, et t'as accepté de toucher la fille d'une sang de bourbe ? S'étonna Hugo, un peu énervé.

- Rose est très belle. Ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Et puis, croyez moi… Je n'ai pas vraiment la même vision sur les sangs purs que mes parents ou mes grands parents. Parce qu'il n'y aurait même plus de sorciers si on ne s'étaient pas uni à des moldus. Alors bon… Et puis, j'ai beaucoup plus de mépris pour les cracmols que pour n'importe quel autre catégorie de sorciers.

- La faute à Rusard je suppose; pouffa Rose.

- Ce pervers… rugit Scorpius. Bref, je ne traite personne de Sang de Bourbe. Surtout étant donné que la meilleure élève qui soit sorti de Poudlard est une Sang de Bourbe.

- Notre mère. Conclut Hugo.

- Oui.

- Et après, qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien… J'ai commencé à la draguer. Et ça a marché au-delà de mes espérances.

- Tu t'es laissé avoir ? S'écria Lily à sa cousine.

- Oui. Faut dire qu'il sait être particulièrement gentil quand il veut. Et puis ça ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Étant donné qu'il est plutôt pas mal. »

Scorpius sourit.

« Bref, à force de passé du temps ensemble… On a apprit à se connaître.

- On était juste amis. Mais en même temps… On s'amusait pas mal. Ajouta Rose en rougissant.

- S'amuser ? » Répéta Albus.

Lily lui frappa doucement l'arrière de la tête.

« Devine, crétinus!

- Ah… Beurk. »

Hugo éclata de rire, suivit de peu par Lily et Rose.

« Et au bout d'un moment, on a finit par tomber amoureux. » conclut Rose.

Cette déclaration fut suivi par un des plus longs silence qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Puis Albus se leva.

« Malefoy, si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais avoir de rapports sexuel, Est-ce clair ? Sinon, je ne trouve rien à y redire. »

Puis Lily haussa les épaules.

« Moi non plus. Tant que vous acceptez de traîner un peu plus avec nous. Parce que ma cousine me manque pas mal.

- Bien sur. Approuva Rose avec un sourire. Hugo ? »

Son frère la regarda. Elle savait que ce serait lui qui prendrait le plus mal la nouvelle. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'annoncer.

« Papa va te tuer. »

**Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou!! Pour info, ça y est j'ai fini cette fic. Il reste deux chapitres après celui là, et un épilogue J'avais prévenu que ça serait court xD et bien, ça l'est! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas pour les fans de ce couple, je n'ai aucune intention de m'arreter d'écrire sur eux J'ai d'ailleur déjà une idée que je n'exploiterai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini ma GinHarry et la traduction pour laquelle je me suis engager **

**Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous plais toujours Dans le prochain chapitre une scène M alors les d'jeun's xD non je blague lisez si vous voulez je préviens juste!!**

**Voilà, sinon merci pour tout vos reviews! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!! Voilà!**

**Biz biz biz**

**Reviewez les gens pleaseeeeuhhhhh**

**Kitty See Malefoy**


	4. Chapter 4: La tentation

**_Dictateur de mon cœur_**

_Kitty See Malefoy_

_Chapitre 4: Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rendmalade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit._

Rose sortit de la douche avec juste une serviette sur elle et elle sentit le regard de Scorpius lui brûlait la peau.

« Rosie ?

- Mmh ? »

Elle tenait sa baguette entre ses dents, en essayant de récupérer ses vêtements sur le canapé sans faire glissé la serviette. Sachant très bien où ça l'emmènerait si elle se retrouvait nue.

« Tu ne peux pas faire une seule chose en même temps ? » pouffa-t-il.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'aider, et lui enleva la baguette de la bouche, sa main frôlant ses épaules puis sa poitrine. Elle ronchonna

« Scorpius, non!

- Quoi, non ? Minauda-t-il en prenant son air angélique.

- Pas de ça. Je suis déjà en retard. Et j'aimerai mieux que Lily ne fasse pas une gaffe avant que j'y sois. Sinon mon père ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais quelque chose à te reprocher… » chuchota-t-il en glissant sa main plus bas.

Elle sentit son corps se tendre sous la caresse de son amant qui passa sa main sous la serviette. Il toucha son intimité du bout des doigts et elle se colla brusquement à lui pour le sentir plus proche.

« Je croyais que t'en avais pas envie… se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Tais toi! Ordonna-t-elle, la voix plus rauque. Plus… bas. » supplia-t-elle.

Il sourit, et la serrant dans ses bras, la dirigea vers le canapé où elle s'allongea. Il enleva la serviette de bain et elle se retrouva en tenue d'Ève devant lui. Il se posa sur elle, ses lèvres s'emparant brusquement des siennes, alors que ses doigts recommençaient à explorer son entre jambe. Elle balançait un peu de bassin pour qu'il aille plus vite. Mais il jouait toujours à la faire patienté. Ça la rendait folle. Néanmoins, quand elle obtenait enfin ce qu'elle voulait elle ressentait tout plus fort à force d'avoir attendu. Il embrassa sa poitrine, titillant ses tétons avec le bout de sa langue. Il glissa un doigt dans son intimidé, lui arrachant un gémissement suraigus. Elle releva le bassin pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin.

Sa peau rougissait de plus en plus et une légère couche de sueur s'était posé sur sa peau pale. Il lâcha ses seins pour embrassé son nombril, son ventre plat constellé de taches de rousseur. Il adorait la voir dans cet état. Elle si emporté et donnant des ordres, se laissait complètement dirigé, le suivant dans ses désirs. Elle sentit les lèvres de Scorpius se posés sur son intimidé, et se cramponna d'une main au haut du canapé et de l'autre à la chevelure de son amant le forçant à se rapproché d'avantage. La langue du jeune homme se faufila entre ses lèvres, agaçant un point sensible sous les gémissements de Rose. Puis la langue rejoignit le doigts à l'intérieur de sa partenaire, qui ne retint pas un cris quand son premier orgasme la saisit. Elle se détendit un peu, après un soubresaut, et il se releva, le visage rougit et les doigts humides.

« J'ai envie de… »

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et se releva pour l'embrasser, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Le sexe de Scorpius était enfermé dans son pantalon mais elle le sentait déjà. Elle bougea un peu, et il balança sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Elle déboutonna sa chemise , griffant sa peau, et l'embrassant. Elle posait ses lèvres de plus en plus bas, puis ouvrit la braguette de son compagnon. De ses mains, elle sortit le membre déjà dur de Scorpius et le caressa un peu.

« Rosie… J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

- Pas de … ? Demanda subjective en glissant sa langue sur le gland du jeune homme.

- Non… Viens... »

Elle sourit. Et se remit dans sa position initiale. Elle le fit un peu patienté, comme il l'avait fait pour elle, frottant son sexe contre celui du jeune homme. Puis se posa sur lui, enfonçant profondément le membre de Scorpius dans son intimité, ce qui leur arracha à tout deux un léger grognement. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, profitant de ce moment parfait où elle était entièrement rempli, se sentant étrangement complète, avant de se mettre à bouger un peu. Il avait toujours la tête en arrière, mais la regardait faire des va-et-vient au dessus de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour contrôler un peu ses mouvements. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, y lançant des marques bleuté s'ajoutant à celles déjà présentes. Elle se cramponnait à sa nuque, balançant parfois sa tête en arrière, bougeant de plus en plus vite.

Après de longues minutes de se traitement, il lui lança un sourire charmeur et elle acquiesça, lui donnant la permission de se consumer en elle, ce qu'il fit. Elle se colla contre son torse, le souffle court, le laissant jouir. Il posa sa tête dans son cou y déposant quelques baisers. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, lui toujours enfoncé en elle. Il l'embrassa un peu, puis susurra à son oreille.

« C'était …

- Excellemment parfait, Mr Malefoy. »

Il rit dans son cou et répliqua.

« Grâce à vous, Miss Weasley. »

Elle se releva brusquement.

« Nom d'une bouse de dragon! Mes parents, ils m'attendent. Et puis il faut que je me re-douche à cause de toi. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Heureux d'être la cause de ce malheur là. Je peux peut être me faire pardonner ?

- Comment ?

- En t'accompagnant sous la douche par exemple ? »

Elle lui tira la langue et se dirigea nue vers la douche. Puis avant de franchir le seuil annonça.

« Et bien, qu'Est-ce que tu attends? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire d'une sensualité étonnante.

O0°0O

Elle lui adressa un dernier coup d'œil avant d'entrer chez Rosmerta. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à une allure inimaginable. Elle se faufila entre les tables avant de voir une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais au bar.

« Harry! »

Mais c'est James qui se retourna avec un grand sourire.

« James ? » hurla-t-elle avant de courir vers lui et de l'enlacer.

Elle n'avait pas vu son cousin depuis l'été précédent. Depuis presque 14mois par conséquent. Il la serra en la faisant tournoyer.

« Rose, t'as drôlement grandi. »

Il la regarda de haut en bas, sachant très bien que la jeune fille qu'il avait quitté avait changé. Ça se voyait. Elle était… une femme. Ça lui faisait même bizarre de se le dire.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore là ? S'étonna l'adolescente.

- Non. Enfin, Lyra est avec moi. Elle est au toilette. On va s'asseoir ? »proposa-t-il en montrant une table qui venait juste de se vider.

Il s'y faufilèrent rapidement avant de se faire prendre la place.

« Alors, racontes moi!

- Raconter quoi ?

- Les amis, les amours, les … Bref… Comment tu vas? Ta vie a bien du changé un peu en plus d'un an.

- Rien de spécial. Mentit elle. Je traîne toujours avec les mêmes personnes. Je suis préfet en chef.

- Et un petit ami ?

- Non. »

Elle paraissait un peu embarrassée, et décida de changer de sujet.

« Et Lyra, elle va bien ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi êtes vous revenu aussi soudainement des Etats-Unis ?

- Ah, ça, c'est une surprise. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien qu'elle arrive avant les parents. Il faut que ce soit une vraie surprise. Tu ne diras rien, hein?

- Rien sur …? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vu Lyra sortir des toilettes. La jeune femme de 20 ans avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux d'un marron chocolat très prononcé. Sa peau était légèrement caramélisé. Elle était vraiment magnifique, grande et mince, excepté… un ventre un peu rond.

« Elle est enceinte ? »

Lyra s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire et Rose se leva pour l'enlacer.

« Félicitation! »

Lyra sourit et s'assit à coté de son amoureux qu'elle embrassa.

« Alors, comment ça se fait?

- Tu sais comment on fait les bébés, Rosie? Rassures moi! Se moqua gentiment son grand cousin.

- Oui… Mais… Ouah! »

Ils se mirent à rire. Puis James prit une bouffée d'air frais en regardant la porte se refermer sur ses parents, son frère, sa sœur, sa tante, son oncle et son cousin.

« Ils sont là. »

Rose elle aussi angoissa légèrement.

« Rosie! »

Sa mère la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer alors que Harry et Ginny lançaient des regards surpris à leur fils.

« James, qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

James haussa les épaules, et ils s'assirent tous. Ron alla chercher les bières au beurre et se réinstalla avec eux. Ils papotèrent pendant de longues minutes de sujets sans intérêt puis James annonça

« J'ai des choses importantes à vous dire. Deux choses pour être exacte.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ginny.

- Euh… Très bien. Lyra et moi, on va se marier. »

Un silence suivit cette révélation puis Lily, toujours aussi exubérante hurla

« C'est trop génial! »

Harry ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils, alors que Ginny essuyait ses yeux dans un mouchoir.

« Et c'est quoi la deuxième nouvelle ? » Demanda Ron toujours aussi impatient et curieux.

Lyra lança un sourire à James avant de se lever afin que tout le monde puisse voir son ventre légèrement arrondi. Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Harry qui avait recommencer à boire recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche par le nez.

« Combien de mois ? Interrogea Ginny avec un grand sourire.

- Trois mois. C'est une fille. »

Tous félicitèrent le nouveau couple et la future petite Potter, même Harry qui réussit tout de même à grommeler qu'ils étaient un peu jeunes.

« Papa, c'est pas de ma faute si t'as mis du temps à te décider! Répliqua James. J'aime Lyra et je passerai ma vie avec elle… Alors à quoi ça servirait d'attendre ? »

Harry sourit. Ginny engagea alors la conversation sur le mariage.

« On pourrait le faire au Terrier ? Comme ça mamie et papi n'auront pas à se déplacer. Et puis, les mariages de la famille se sont toujours passé là bas.

- Vous allez vivre où ? Demanda Hugo.

- J'ai réussit à me faire muter ici. Je vais travailler avec toi au ministère, papa.

- Génial! Ironisa Harry. T'as pas intérêt à faire des bêtises, sinon ça me retombera dessus.

- Tu es Harry Potter! S'écria Ron en riant. Tu pourrais brûler le ministère, ils ne diraient rien.

- Brûler le ministère ? Répéta James avec un sourire. C'est une bonne idée!

- James Sirius Potter! » Gronda Harry, en riant un peu.

Ils parlèrent du mariage, et de la future vie du couple avant que Ron dise

« Alors, là! Si quelqu'un d'autre a une nouvelle à annoncer… Faut le faire maintenant! »

Hugo, Lily et Albus se tournèrent brusquement vers Rose qui rougit. James les regarda faire.

« Bah alors… Rose? Quelque chose à dire ? » plaisanta le jeune fiancé.

Un silence des plus pesant c'était installé, et tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur Rose. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et en regardant son père déclara bravement

« Je sors avec Scorpius Malefoy. »

**_Note de l'auteur: Sadique, moi ? mdr j'adore ce chapt xD surtout parcequ'il y a James et qui me fait tripé (dans HP7: 'il embrassait Victoire! Notre cousine! Il l'embrassait! Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait mdr) Bref, j'espère que je vous ais pas choqué avec the scène -18ans xD sinon, lavez vous les yeux à l'eau de javel et ça devrait allé mieux (pour les gens cons, c'était de l'humour, ne le faites PAS vraiment xD) Bref, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu, et bonne journée! La suite bientot! _**

**Voilà, sinon merci pour tout vos reviews! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!! Voilà!**

**Biz biz biz**

**Reviewez les gens pleaseeeeuhhhhh**

**Kitty See Malefoy**


	5. Chapter 5: La haine

**_Dictateur de mon cœur_**

_Kitty See Malefoy_

_Chapitre 5: L'amour et la haine sont des sentiments qui s'alimentent par eux-mêmes, mais des deux la haine a la vie plus longue._

Le temps semblait s'être figé à la table. Rose n'avait jamais vu son père aussi pale. Il avait l'air dans une rage noire. Harry et Ginny n'osaient rien dire de peur d'aggraver la situation. Les enfants eux se regardaient discrètement. Le regard d'Hermione oscillait entre sa fille et son mari.

Ron regardait sa fille comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réellement. Et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Tu es devenu folle ? » fut la seule remarque approprié qu'il réussit à lui dire.

Rose palissait à vu d'œil, et les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue.

« Rose ? »

La voix de David à coté de la table sembla sortir la tablée de sa torpeur. C'est Albus qui répondit. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec ce serpentard étant donné qu'ils s'entraînaient parfois au Quidditch ensemble.

« David. Ça va ? »

Le brun se tourna vers Rose.

« C'est … tu…

- David! Quoi ? »

Rose remarqua alors que tout les élèves lui jetaient des coups d'œil étrangement pesants.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ? »

David grimaça.

« Devine.

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? »

La seule raison pour laquelle les gens auraient pu la dévisager, c'était en ayant deviner la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Scorpius. David fit non de la tête en regardant les parents de la jeune fille. Celle-ci comprit rapidement.

« C'est bon, ils sont au courant.

- Génial… Mais je n'ai rien dit. »

Rose se tourna vers Hugo.

« Et, n'importe quoi! Tu sais très bien que je suis pas du genre à balancer! Et puis si j'avais voulu le dire à quelqu'un c'est au parents, pas aux élèves!

- Albus ?

- Les ragots, c'est pas mon truc.

- Lily ? »

La jeune fille rougit un peu.

« Je l'ai dit à Katy. »

Katy était une amie des deux jeunes filles. Mais…

« Katy ? Cette fille est une fana des ragots! Elle passe son temps à en inventer des histoires quand elle en pas sous la dent! » grommela David.

Ron regardait toujours sa fille, mais un peu moins dur maintenant. Hermione, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. David regarda Rose avant de soupirer.

« Et, t'as pas vu Scorpius ?

- Il m'a accompagné, et il devait te retrouver.

- Ah. »

David semblait étonnamment inquiet, ce qui angoissa un peu la jeune fille.

« Quoi ?

- Il est pas venue au rendez vous, c'est tout. »

Harry savait quand les gens mentait et observa le jeune homme et la façon qu'il avait d'entortiller ses doigts depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Mr Logans, que ce passe t-il ? »

Le jeune serpentard jeta un coup d'œil au survivant.

« La rumeur court depuis ce matin.

- Et ? Demanda James.

- J'ai vu son père… ici. »

Rose blêmit si brutalement que Lyra prit sa main sur la table. Albus objecta

« Les rumeurs de Poudlard restent à Poudlard.

- Pas celle-ci, Al. Zabini a prévenu son père qui a du prévenir Malefoy. »

Rose se leva si brutalement qu'elle renversa sa bière au beurre. Avant qu'elle ai pu atteindre la porte, Harry et Ron la rattrapèrent.

« J'y vais.

- Oui, mais on vient avec toi. Vous étiez censés vous retrouvez où ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de David.

- La cabane hurlante. »

Toute la troupe se dirigea rapidement vers la cabane hurlante. Ils atteignirent les limites de barbelés qui encerclaient la propriété.

« Il est pas là… » grogna Albus.

Lyra chuchota quelques injures en regardant le sol.

« C'est du sang. »

En effet sur l'herbe légèrement gelé par le début d'hiver une marre de sang se dessiné nettement. Rose sentait déjà son souffle lui manquer. David se rapprocha des barrières et en souleva un peu une.

« On va à l'intérieur en général. »

Il se faufila sous le passage, suivis par tout les autres.

Ils entendirent un cris dans la maison.

Harry et Ron baguettes en main se mirent à courir vers la maison.

Ils y entrèrent. La maison était presque silencieuse, hormis les craquements dut au vent d'abatant sur le bois pourri. Ils fouillèrent rapidement le premier étage. Mais ils ne trouvèrent pas trace d'âme qui vive.

Ils montèrent au second étage, lentement, évitant au fur et à mesure les marches grinçantes.

Les lattes de bois moisies étaient couvertes de sang d'un rouge éclatant.

« Il n'est pas sec… chuchota Harry. C'est du sang qui vient de couler. »

Il l'eut pas le temps de parler d'avantage. Le bruit d'un objet tombant sur le sol retentit à tout l'étage. Un objet ou… un corps.

Ils s'avancèrent rapidement vers la porte d'où semblait provenir le bruit, et l'ouvrirent à la volée.

Un homme blond de dos regardait un corps écroulé sur le sol, face contre terre. Rose retint un cris. L'homme se retourna la regarda. Elle s'avança. Il s'écroula contre elle, épuisé.

O0°0O

McGonagall regardait les personnes devant elle. Ils avaient tous l'air légèrement ailleurs. Dumbledore observait la scène en souriant d'un air bienveillant. La directrice commença

« Dans tout les cas, je vous remercie d'avoir tenté de l'aider. »

Harry releva la tête, et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Fils Malefoy ou pas, il restait un enfant ayant besoin de se défendre comme un mangemort. C'était notre rôle de l'aider. »

Lily s'appuya contre l'épaule de son père. Hermione regarda brièvement son ancienne directrice.

« Vous saviez qu'ils sortaient ensemble, n'Est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Répondit Dumbledore avant que Minerva ai pu le faire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai demandé à notre directrice de les choisir comme préfets en chef.

- Pour qu'ils puissent dormir dans le même dortoir ? Grogna Ron.

- Vous savez, Mr Weasley, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient attendu mon consentement pour partager un lit! » répliqua Minerva.

Ron et Hermione baissèrent les yeux vers le sol. Le professeur continua.

« Nous avons bêtement penser qu'une relation entre ces deux là aurait pu arranger les choses, les petites disputes entre maisons.

- En fait, c'était une de mes idée! Précisa Dumbledore.

- J'avais deviné. Grommela Harry avec un sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pouffa Dumbledore. J'ai imaginé que ce serait le couple de l'année: la reine des griffondor et le prince des serpentard. Ça aurait pu montrer à tout les élèves que les différences entre maison n'avaient aucune importance! Mais je crois qu'avec cette histoire… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir son histoire que Madame Pomfreh était entré dans le bureau.

« Il s'est réveillé. »

Le professeur se leva d'un bond et sortit du bureau, la famille Potter, et la famille Weasley la suivirent.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie où Scorpius était toujours allongé sur le lit Rose assise près de lui. Il était plus pale que d'habitude, et avait d'immenses cernes. Rose éclata de rire après qu'il ait dit quelque chose que les nouveaux arrivés n'entendirent pas. Madame Pomfresh se rapprocha de son patient et appuya sur son front. Il tressaillit.

« Vous avez mal si j'appuis là ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- J'aurez eut mal dans tout les cas. Vous appuyez fort. »

Rose pouffa, et il la regarda bizarrement

« Quel gros bébé! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment avant de prendre un chocogrenouille dans le paquet que certains élèves avait envoyé au convalescent.

- Rose, tu sais que c'est censé être pour moi, ça. » répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se tourner vers sa famille. Harry fut le premier à s'approcher.

« Pour votre père, j'ai réglé le problème. Vous ne serez pas poursuivit. C'était de la légitime défense, alors…

- Merci. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, et éclata de rire.

« Un Malefoy qui dit merci… Ouah. »

Scorpius fit un mouvement d'épaule, et celle-ci craqua bruyamment. Rose posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je crois que tu ne devrais plus bouger.

- Oui, _maman_! Mais ça va. J'ai déjà vécu pire.

- Crâneur!

- Goinfre!

- Malefoy! »

Il rit franchement cette fois.

« On peut allé loin si tu commences comme ça.

- Tu vas me traiter de Weasley? »

Il fit la grimace et jeta un coup d'œil vers la famille Weasley.

« Pas maintenant. »

Elle sourit.

« Il vaut mieux. »

Madame Pomfresh tendit un flacon à son patient.

« Buvez ça. »

Scorpius regarda le liquide verdâtre, l'air légèrement dégoûté.

« Euh… ça va allé. Je vais bien. Pas besoin de ça. »

Rose mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. La directrice jaugea Scorpius du regard.

« Mr Malefoy. Buvez moi cette potion. »

Scorpius prit le flacon et le regarda pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce Rose lui jette un regard moqueur.

« T'as quel age, déjà ?

- Pas l'age de mourir.

- Je crois pas que ça puisse te tuer…

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais?

- Scorpius! Bois! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et bu d'une traite le liquide verdâtre. Il devint violet, puis bleu et retrouva sa couleur naturelle. Elle écarquilla ses yeux en deux soucoupes.

« T'es drôlement moins pale!

- C'était le but recherché, Miss Weasley. Répliqua Pompom. Vous allez rapidement retrouvé vos forces désormais.

- Ouais, on dirait enfin un vivant! » soupira Rose.

Il la regarda.

« Toi par contre.

- Merci. Ça fait plaisir. Se renfrogna-t-elle.

- C'était qu'une simple constatation.

- Arrêtes de constater. Et repose toi. »

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et acquiesça ce qui valu un nouveau craquement.

« Et arrêtes de bouger! » répéta-t-elle.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa brièvement -Ron détourna le regard- et s'éloigna en faisant signe à sa famille de la suivre.

Elle les emmena dans la salle commune des préfets où ils s'installèrent.

« Papa? » Chuchota Rose.

Ron la regarda. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait ou non faire confiance à ce Scorpius, et par conséquent à sa fille. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil puis observa sa fille.

« Tu sais, Rosie… Nous n'avons jamais eut de très bonne relation avec les Malefoy.

- Peut être bien, mais ce Malefoy là, vous ne le connaissez pas! »

Elle s'était levé de son siège. Ses nerfs qu'elle avait si bien contrôlé pendant les dernières vingt quatre heures étaient sur le point de lâcher.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Et je trouve ça ridicule la façon dont vous vous comportez! Si vous vous êtes battu il y a trente ans, c'était pour un monde meilleur non ? Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de guerre. Alors que là vous en créez. Scorpius n'est pas comme son père. Ou comme son grand père. Comme je ne suis pas entièrement comme vous. Ça vous parait si bizarre que ça qu'il puisse être quelqu'un de bien ? »

Ron se leva à son tour, et tout le monde comprit que la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas être des plus calme.

« C'est un Malefoy, Rose! Son grand père a tenté de nous tuer! A torturer ta mère parce qu'elle était une sang de bourbe! A failli tuer Harry! Son père était un lâche! Il a essayer de tuer Dumbledore! Il …

- Papa! Là tu parles de ses parents pas de lui!

- C'est pareil!

- Non! Hurla la jeune fille. Et dans le genre lâche, t'es pas mal! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai abandonné Harry et maman pendant la quête des horcruxes! Ce n'était pas moi qui ai fait la tête à Harry pendant la coupe de feu! Tu es d'une jalousie excessive et pas moi! Tu vois, on est différent! Comme Scorpius est différent de ses parents! Il a tuer son père, papa!

- Pour se défendre!

- Non! Pour nous défendre! Rectifia-t-elle. Il aurait suffit qu'il accepte de ne plus sortir avec moi, et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre! Mais il ne pas fait! Pour moi! Il a risquer sa vie pour nous! Alors, ne fais pas ça!

- Ne fais pas quoi ?

- Ne me force pas à choisir. Sinon, je t'assure que tu n'auras plus qu'un enfant. »

Elle fila vers la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte.

Dans la pièce, Hermione laissait des larmes silencieuses coulés sur ses joues. Ron était rouge de fureur, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, la tête entre ses mains. Harry le regarda

« Ron, tu devrais…

- Harry, pour une fois, ferme la. »

Rose s'était écroulé sur le sol de la salle de bain. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, sans fin… Elles paraissaient intarissables.

Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles, mais elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Aucun doute la dessus.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Puis des voix. Et des pas s'approchant de la porte.

« Miss Weasley? Ouvrez! »

C'était le professeur McGonagall. Pouvait elle ignorer sa directrice ? Mais son professeur se répéta, et Rose remarqua que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Elle se leva, et se décida à ouvrir. Le professeur avait les larmes aux yeux. Et derrière elle, Lily semblait au bord des larmes.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle d'un voix blanche.

- Nous n'avons rien pu faire, Rose. Sa mère… est venu et …ils l'ont emmenés… »

Rose s'écroula sur le sol, évanouie.

**Note de l'auteur: TamDam! Alors là vous vous dites quoi ? Que ce passe t-il ? Hein ? Et bien, il faudra attendre l'épilogue !! lol qui sera posté dimanche je pense! Voilà, sinon, j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic 'Across the universe'... euhh et voili voulou que dire d'autre.. ?**

**Voilà, sinon merci pour tout vos reviews! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!! Voilà!**

**Biz biz biz**

**Reviewez les gens pleaseeeeuhhhhh**

**Kitty See Malefoy**


	6. Chapter 6: La fin

_**Dictateur de mon cœur**_

_Epilogue: Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais c'est peut être la fin du commencement. _

_Kitty See Malefoy_

**_5 ans plus tard._**

« Je déteste ce petit monstre! » grommela Rose à sa mère.

À l'aide de sa baguette, elle fit évaporer l'eau que son fils avait mis sur le sol de la salle de bain. Hermione se mit à rire.

« Vous devriez peut-être penser à investir dans une piscine. Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant s'amuser autant à inonder une salle de bain. »

Rose soupira.

« Je n'étais pas aussi dure quand j'étais petite, si ?

- Non. Enfin… »

Rose sortit de la pièce, avec les vêtements sales de son fils. Une petite bouille brune apparut dans le couloir, et passa en courant.

« Lut', tante Rosie!

- Sirius, ne cours pas dans l'escalier! En parlant de monstre… soupira-t-elle à sa mère.

- En même temps, lui il a de qui tenir! »

Elle descendirent dans la cuisine, où Lyra berçait un bambin d'un an à peine, et tentait de contrôlait une fillette de cinq ans qui voulait absolument embêté son petit frère.

« Sirius, Leila! Restez ici! »

Albus regardait la mère se démenait, sans l'aider le sourire aux lèvres.

Lily entra avec Hugo quelques minutes plus tard. James les suivait de peu et en voyant sa femme, complètement débordée intima le silence à ses enfants, qui obéirent instantanément.

« Quelle autorité! » Chuchota Lyra.

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Harry et Ron entrèrent se chamaillant un peu. Ginny sortit du salon, et commença à mettre la table.

« Si quelqu'un voulait bien m'aider! » soupira-t-elle en direction de son mari.

Une petite bouille blonde débarqua, sautant les marches quatre à quatre et se rua sur sa mère. Rose le rit brièvement entre ses bras avant de le reposer par terre.

« Fantin.

- Voui ? Chuchota l'enfant en prenant un visage qui devait sûrement signifié 'Je suis un ange!' mais qui comme celui de son père avant lui ne marchait pas vraiment sur Rose.

- Tu sais la baignoire…

- Oui.

- Elle est délimité. Et ce n'est pas toute la salle de bain.

- Oh. Je savais pas. » mentit il.

Ron éclata de rire devant l'insolence angélique de son petit fils. Fantin sourit, ses yeux bleu pétillant d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Bah, quoi? Qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle? »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée coupa court aux rires de Ron. Il grommela quelque chose que sa fille ne comprit pas, mais elle en saisit néanmoins l'intention.

« Papa! » hurla Fantin en sautant dans les bras de l'homme venant d'entré.

Scorpius caressa la bouille blonde de son fils de trois ans.

« Toi, t'as encore fais des bêtises?

- Nann!

- Mais bien sur. »

Il serra brièvement la main de tout les hommes présents -la main de Ron un peu plus fort que nécessaire- et embrassa rapidement toutes les femmes -sur les lèvres pour la sienne- avant de s'asseoir, son fils sur ses genoux.

Rose se rappela de la peur qu'elle avait eut quelques années auparavant, en croyant que son époux était mort.

En fait… ce dernier avait tué sa mère. Il avait été emmené à Azcaban où il avait purgé une peine assez courte malgré l'étendu de ces crimes. Deux meurtres en une journée. Peine minime grâce à Harry.

Il capta son regard, un peu ailleurs, un peu triste, et se leva pour l'embrasser.

« Tu vas bien? »

Elle acquiesça et lui rendit son baiser. Ron détourna la tête.

Fantin interrompu le baiser de ses parents, en tirant au bas de la chemise de son père.

Scorpius se baissa et le prit entre se bras, la tête à l'envers. L'enfant se mit à rire.

« Alors, ptit démon? Qu'as-tu fais vivre à maman aujourd'hui?

- J'ai… fais une piscine dans la salle de bain! » rit l'enfant.

Même Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffé. Scorpius et lui se regardèrent rapidement, et en cet instant de pure euphorie, se comprirent un peu.

L'enfant se dégagea rapidement des bras de son père et partit en courant.

Les adultes parlèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry reçoive une goutte d'eau sur son nez.

« Eh! Ça vient d'où ça ? »

Rose et Scorpius levèrent la tête vers le plafond et en voyant la tâche d'humidité sur la peinture qui s'écaillait hurlèrent en même temps.

« Fantin Ron Jean Weasley Malefoy! »

**Note de l'auteur: Alors , J'espère que cette fin ne vous aura pas déçue et surtout que vous n'aviez pas capter pour Scorpius et que vous avez eut un peu peur pour lui quand meme xD (la sadique! lol) Bref, vous avez vu ce monstre ? (là vous vous dites, c'est quoi ce prènom Fantin , bah je vous conseille d'enlever cette pensée imméditemment de vos esprits parce que j'adore ce prènom!! lol) Et vous avez vu ma fic commence par le prènom complet de rose, et finit par celui complet de son fils xD je viens de capter (un peu longue à la détente la fille)**

**Bref, j'espère sincèrement vous avoir fait passé un bon moment avec cette fiction, et ne vous avoir déçu à aucun moment Et rassurez vous, j'écrirai d'autres fictions sur ce couple (bientot mythique), donc les fans des rose/scorp, rassurez vous: kitty est là! mdr **

**J'aimerai bien avoir un petit avis (de ceux par exemple qui l'ont lu sans reviewez xD), et j'en profite pour remercier: FiindLove (toujours toujours... lol), Kit' (j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu), MM, Anelor (), Sandiane et ADN (qui sont passés je ne sais où xD mais qui étaient là au début!), et à tout ceux à qui j'ai répondu (à chaque fois, hein ? j'ai oublié personne ?? désolée aussi pour les réponses parfois délirantes et supra longue, mais c'est le manque de sommeil xD). Donc, pour résumé tout ça : REVIEWS!! pleaseeeeuhhhhhhh xD**

**Votre Kitty kitty qui vous nèmeuuhhhhh **


End file.
